Le Bien Qui Fait Mal
by ProfessorSong-reilin
Summary: What happened between Dante and Zhalia after they defeated the Professor in Prague?   Rated M for next chapters.


**A**** translation into English of my first DxZ lemon. It's my personal vision on how first series ended... Dedicated to_ JaneEyre0_, who supported me!**

**Inspi' by the French song "Le Bien qui fait Mal" sung by Florent Mothè in Mozart L'Opèra Rock**

* * *

><p>The sun sets behind the old palaces of Prague, while four young seekers weary traverse the streets of the old town. Their goal is an ancient and stately palace: the refuge of the Huntik Foundation, where they can finally enjoy some well deserved rest after having completed a difficult mission and finally defeated the Professor, and his Organization.<br>The day has been incredibly long and heavy for Dante and his team: within a few hours, their bodies and their spirits were sorely tested by the Professor's mental manipulations and violent clashes with agents and powerful titans.  
>Joining a Foundation base is every time like being suddenly at home: they all are always so kind to them! This time, the news of the elimination of the Professor has already preceded them, and all the staff turns to them their eyes filled with admiration, everyone is trying to get close to them and compliment. Not all four seekers, however, react the same way: Zhalia, frank up to be rude as usual, does not scruple to avert anyone with one of her sharp glance that brooks no argument, Sophie, as a good Casterwill , meets the demands of her fans trying to keep the detachment that is agreed. Only Dante and Lok, despite being dead tired, warmly welcome anyone who ask them to be told for the umpteenth time how the collision took place; the blond boy, in particular, still excited about the success of the mission, is particularly generous with anecdotes and impressions of the whole affair.<p>

Somehow, the curiosity of those present is satisfied and the team Huntik is finally able to sit around the table lavishly laid for a special dinner in their honor. After other circumstances talks, after the having received other compliments and thanking everyone for delicious food and wonderful hospitality, Dante and others take leave of the present and everyone finally goes to their own room to enjoy some well deserved rest.  
>It is night and Zhalia snorts: she's doing nothing but tossing and turning in bed for hours, unable to fall asleep. "All because of this damn summer heat of Prague," she says with a leap and stands up, then she walks with a firm step toward the bathroom, convinced that a relaxing shower will help her to finally get asleep.<br>The jet of cold water hits the girl's warm caramel skin, that's nicely covered by chills. She abandon herself against the wall of the shower, her head thrown back, and let the water runs through her body, carrying away with it all the exhaustion, all the doubts and unpleasant feelings that are stirred up in her chest. She wants to get rid of any unnecessary thoughts, she thinks so as she touches her body covered with fragrant foam: it is then that the thought of him, Dante, comes suddenly to her mind and she feels embarrassed for only having thought to him, for having desired him next to her in that moment. She directs her hot face under the ice water spray and immediately feels at ease again. Satisfied, she grabs a white robe and wearing it to dry herself, thoroughly regardless of numbers of water droplets slipping from her long dark blue hair and running through her body giving it a pleasant sensation of freshness.

A gust of wind arrives to lift the curtains of the window of the room: following the fleeting breeze, Zhalia goes to the balcony and leaning against the railing, her face in her hands, she's intent on watching the beautiful full moon in the sky and the city of Prague who sleeps beneath it.  
>A dull sound echoes in the girl's silent room, calling her attention: someone is knocking on her door. Her spy instinct suggests her that a visitor at that late hour might not have good intentions, so she grabs the amulet of Kilthane and approaches the door very cautiously, waiting for the next move of the mysterious visitor who's showing no signs of stop knocking. "Who in hell is knocking at my door at this hour in night?", she asks with an irritated voice while simultaneously lengthens the look on the peephole in the door to discover the features of his opponent. A glance is enough to see who is the mysterious visitor, without waiting for his answer: fire burning red hair and eyes the color of honey. Zhalia hurries to open the door and welcomes him. "Dante," she exclaims, "What are you doing at this hour of night?". The guy gives her a look between the guilty and embarrassed, "I'm sorry Zhalia, did I wake you up, didn't I?" he asks quietly. The dark haired seeker's gaze lingers on her unexpected guest: wearing a white T-shirt and the pants of a gray pajamas, his hair, usually in perfect order, are ruffled, and this makes Zhalia smile, thinking that he must have turned over several times between the sheets, unable to sleep. "So, what do you want to do? You want to stay here still on the door or do you want to decide and enter into the room, Dante? ", the woman asks, biting her lower lip to keep from laugh in his face. He looks at her and, vaguely confused, runs a hand through his hair while advancing with uncertain steps into the room.<p>

"Then I woke you up, right?", he presses, genuinely concerned to have disturbed her.  
>"No, you didn't! Do not worry about it! I was out on the balcony looking at the moon! ", she replies with a hint of a smile.<br>"Hmm, then neither you can get asleep tonight!", Dante says, "Maybe it's for this unbearable Prague summer heat or maybe for the adrenaline we have accumulated during the clash with the Professor. Lok stayed with me until one o'clock, then he went to his room, yawning. I'm sure that he and Sophie are sleeping like two little angels. What envy. "  
>The young woman looks at the seeker with fun and says ironically: "What can I say, Dante, in our old age we are no longer able to metabolize strong emotions."<br>The boy nods and says bursting out laughing: "I'm afraid you're right, Zhalia."  
>"Do you take a drink? It is offered by the Huntik Foundation, 'the girl asks as she opens the fridge door.<br>"Hmm ... I would like to drink a cold beer" the red-haired man says smiling.  
>Zhalia takes two bottles of double malt from the fridge, she opens them and then she hands one to Dante.<br>"To the success of the Huntik team!" the seeker exclaims, crossing his bottle with the girl's one, before drinking it with taste.  
>"To us," Zhalia answers to the toast, before going out on the balcony, followed by the man.<br>"You're right, Zhalia, it's just fine out here ..." Dante says, his red hair are just moved from a mild and cool breeze.

"Yeah, look at the moon, and what wonderful night landscape that's Prague!" she replies, leaning on the high marble parapet of the balcony. Dante turns to observe her: the long dark hair still wet that frame her face, the skin that seems to sparkle in the light of the full moon, her eyes darker than the night sky, moving languidly under those long lashes. She's barefoot, and her body is wrapped in a large white cotton robe that just emphasizes her forms and whose edges of the collar, inadvertently, leave a generous glimpse of cleavage. Dante's eyes linger long and longingly on that flap of skin accidentally exposed to his gaze, and so, lost in thoughts that are anything but chaste, he says with a strange tone of voice: "Yeah, really a beautiful landscape ..." . The young female seeker who until then had kept her eyes fixed on the starry sky, sensing something odd in the voice of her friend, turns shooting at him and at that moment that she surprises him with his eyes fixed in her cleavage. She immediately blushes and tightening the collar of bathrobe, steals her décolleté to Dante's eyes full of desire. Dante, who's caught on the scene of crime, blushes violently, muttering a few words of apology.  
>Zhalia sits on the floor and leans back against the outer wall of her room, her legs are curled up against her chest and her head is on her knees, Dante takes seat next to her and tries to find a valid topic of conversation to break the embarrassing silence. However, it is interrupted by the girl: "What time do we have the flight to Venice tomorrow?".<br>The seeker smiles and then replies: "The plane leaves at nine, so we have to get up early tomorrow morning to be on time at the airport."  
>"Yeah, wake up soon .. . if only we were able to fall asleep, 'she comments, ironic as always .<br>"Yeah ..."  
>Between the two returns to reign the silence: everyone seems lost in their own thoughts, they are so close but yet so far. Zhalia feels strangely agitated in the presence of Dante: she thinks this may be due to the intense emotions of the day just past. Yeah those such strong emotions that led her to more exposure than she would like to the red-haired man, she thinks while she looks without being noticed to the person who has upset her life and stole her heart.<br>Dante breaks that long silence, bringing the girl back from the world of dreams, "Zhalia, there's one thing I would like to hear from you ... Today, when we were about to be killed by the Professor's titans, you said that you could not let me go without telling me something that I had to know. Well, it's from when we have arrived to this refuge that I keep on asking myself: what did you want to tell me? ", He asks her, nailing her in those amber eyes her black ones.

_C'est le bien qui fait mal  
>Quand tu aimes<br>Tout à fait normal  
>Ta haine<br>Prend le plaisir  
>C'est si bon de souffrir<em>_  
><em>_Succombe au charme  
>Donne tes larmes<em>

It's the good that hurts  
>When you love<br>this is normal  
>your hate<br>Takes the pleasure  
>It's so good that you suffer for it<br>Succumbs to the charm  
>Give your tears<p> 


End file.
